New Teacher
by foxfire222
Summary: Xander can't take any more death so takes up teaching at a school that feels just like home
1. Last Straw

Xander was sick of it all. It had been two years since Sunnydale had become a literal Hell Hole. And after loosing Anya the losses just kept coming. Within the first week of opening the school in Cleveland he had lost his first girl. She had been a spunky 17 year old from Canada named Stacy Park. Two months later he lost another. Her name had been Tracy Anderson. She had been a bit of a Goth but still a good person. She had been an 18 year old from Florida. And just four days after that he lost a 16 year old perky blond named Lizzy Tanner from New York. The list just went on and on. Jenny Harper, age 18. Missy Wilson, age 17. Kelly Andrews, age 15. Tammy, Andrea, Tabitha, Abby, he could remember every single name.

And then, there was this one. The final straw. She had joined just three weeks ago. So happy and committed to her destiny. Long red hair tied in a high ponytail. Eyes as green as emeralds and shining with joy and mischief. Always a big smile plastered on her face, even when covered in demon goo or bleeding. Always dressed in clothes that always seemed a size to big. Her name was Trina McFarlin, a pure bred Irish girl. She had been only 13 but talented. Xander could still see her standing there next to him. Looking up at him with a smile at a job well done. That smile didn't even have time to leave her face as a bone spike seemed to spring from her chest. She had died in an instant, she never even knew.

Her blood had splattered his face, girls had screamed, but Xander just stared. He held her in his arms as she fell. He wanted to cry, he had never wanted to cry more in his life, but he couldn't. He had no tears left to cry. Without a word he had laid her down, picked up a sword, and cut the demon several times, killing it slowly and painfully.

He had returned to the Main House, Trina in his arms. He spoke to no one. He answered no questions. He just went into the morgue to clean her himself. He chuckled darkly in his mind, a morgue, for God's sake, their school had a morgue. He had washed the blood off her face and changed her into her favorite clothes. As he closed her eyes it looked like she was sleeping. Sleeping with that smile on her face.

Without a word to anyone he had gone to his room. He took off the clothes he wore and put them in a pile on his bed, he had planes for them. He then packed up all his clothes and weapons. All the pictures of his girls and friends. He had pictures of every girl who had ever been on his squad, with the dead ones in black frames. He cast a charm on his weapons bag so it would go through customs with no problem. Then he walked out into the yard with all his things and the clothes he had been wearing that night.

Seeing the bags all the girls follow him out asking what he was doing. He ignored them all and went to the center of the yard. He dropped the bloody clothes in the grass, took out a box of matches, lit one, and set the clothes on fire. He then walked out of the front gates, leaving all the girls staring after him, their faces illuminated by the burning pile before them.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Xander drove his motorcycle down the long drive of St Trinians School for Girls. He had heard a great deal about the place and it reminded him of the Slayer School. All but for the one detail he cared about. No matter how bad the girls were no one had ever died. He smiled as he saw the shrunken heads mounted on sticks. Most people would think them real but Xander could tell they were just very good fakes. He could also see many crude but effective traps laid all around him. He avoided them all with practiced skill and made it to the front door. He took his bags with him and put a charm on the bike that would not allow it to start for anyone but him. He then walked inside. It was strangely quiet inside but he wasn't fooled. He walked up to the secretary and said, "Hi, I'm Alexander Harris, the new history teacher."

When the secretary looked up her eyes widened. She pressed a button and said into a speaker, "Ms. Fritton, Mr. Harris is here."

"Let him in." said a voice from the speaker

Xander walked into the Headmistress's Office with a smile on his face, bags slung over his shoulder. He looked at the woman before him…at least he thought it was a woman. She had the most masculine features. He offered her his hand and said, "Hello Ms. Fritton. I'm Alexander Harris, but I'd like it if you called me Xander. I've heard a lot about your school and have to say I can't wait to start. It should be fun."

Ms. Fritton's eyes widened at his statement and she just smiled, "Really, well, that's something I've never heard before. I hope you have tough skin Xander, you'll need it. And if you don't mind me saying, that eye patch should give you a bit of the girls respect. Shall I show you to your classroom and bedroom?"

Xander smiled back at her, "That would be great." as they walked out the door Xander noticed a crossbow bolt lodged in the wall, "I think I'm gonna like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, before we start the story I'm going to explain a few things a friend brought to my attention when I read this to her. First off, Xander casting charms. She asked how he could do it. I'm going to say that Willow gave him a few different powders and potions after Sunnydale. I'm also going to say that each bottle and bag the potions and powders are I has an unlimited supply. I know it's unrealistic but it's my fanfic and damn-it, Xander deserves some cool stuff after all the shit he's been through. Also, there were no girls at the school before because it's the day before the girls get there. Xander is the history teacher because while doing all that research he learned a shit load of stuff. If there are any other questions please let me know.

In this chapter I'm just going to introduce the characters and set stuff up. And the school isn't going to start classes until the next chapter cause in this one it's the day the girls arrive. And if I have it right, schools like that don't start until a day or two after that.

Thank you and now on with the story

Xander stood before the mirror in his room. He smiled as he looked at his outfit. He wore black boots that were good for running and jumping, a tight forest green t-shirt, and loose fitting, camouflage pants with several pockets. In each pocket was a different powder for different uses. Over all this he wore a light weight, light brown trench coat that stopped just behind his knees. Hidden on his person were 2 stakes, 2 throwing knives, and one dagger.

Around his neck he wore a simple silver cross, Trina had given it to him a week before she died. It was a special cross she had made just for Slayers. It had the normal cross look but the two lines were shaped like a long sword and a stake. She had made one for every person in Xander's squad.

The final addition to his outfit was his eye patch. He had painted a smiley face with X's for eyes and it's tongue sticking out.

After he was satisfied with his outfit he took a deep breath, turned the doorknob. When he opened the door he almost ran into a girl. She had long, curly brown hair and stood about a head shorter then him. She had a look of shock on her face as she took him in. Then, seeing him looking down at her, she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Annabelle Fritton. I'm Head Girl here. It thought I should give you some warning about what you signed up for."

Xander smiled, "Well, that's great Annabelle. I appreciate the thought, but I think I'd like to learn about this place on my own. But if I need any help I'll be sure to find you." And without another word Xander walked off, ignoring the stuttering girl behind him

As he went down the stairs he saw a large chalk board in the lobby. It was surrounded by a bunch of different looking girls of different ages. On the board was a chart showing odds on what looked like different amounts of time ranging from 4 hours to two weeks. The longer the period of time the lower the odds were. Then he read the rest of the board and realized they were betting on how long he would last. He smiled and walked up to a pair of twins looking over a ledger and recording bets.

He had heard about these girls, Tania and Tara. And not only from Miss. Fritton, who had told him about which students where the most 'imaginative', as she put it. He had heard of them in many a demon bar and underground market, although never by name. They were known as "The Twins" in the underground, which showed how little creativity some demons had. They were most famous for their special brand of Vodka called "Trinski". It was famous because it was the strongest stuff made by humans in the history of alcohol.

Xander walked over to them and saw the odds on the board. He was so going o have an end of term bonus, "I'll put 5 Pounds on the new guy lasting the whole term."

The girls didn't even look up. The one on the right said, "Yeah, that's a good one." followed by the one on the left asking, "Are you just thick or what?" then they looked up and stared, "Who the Hell are you then?" they said as one

Xander just smiled and handed the one on the right the money, "I'm the new guy, now place that bet for me would you, thanks." Xander then walked off leaving behind two stunned twins who, after a few moments, recorded the bet and placed the money in a steel box on the table

As Xander neared the door he heard a group of smart looking girls talking about how the stock of Lantos Corps was going to go through the roof any day now and to buy as much as they could. Xander recognized the name. The CEO of that company had been using human sacrifice to up his companies business. In three days Slayer Central New York was planning a total wipeout of the company. He walked over to the girls, tapped one on the shoulder, and said, "I'd wait two days and then sell the stock at it's highest. Don't ask me how I know but in three days those stocks are gonna be in the toilet." and hen he just walked off

As Xander stepped into the sun he smiled to himself. He looked around at the courtyard before him. There were girls dancing on cars, getting off busses, and a few doing something that made Xander do a double take.

A group of very pale girls covered in black were opening the back of a hearse and pulling out the drawer used to hold bodies. Xander almost jumped when the girl inside sat up and stretched out. He walked over to them and asked, "So, you always travel like that?"

All the girls looked at him with shock, something he was getting used to, and one said, "Yes, it's very comfortable, sort of peaceful in a way."

"So, since you travel like that I guess your one of those people who think Vampires are sexual, misunderstood things that only want a friend." Xander said with his usual lack of tact

All the girls just smiled, "No, we believe they are murderous things that only care about causing pain and drinking blood. We admire them but feel it best to watch from afar."

Xander half smiled, "Good for you…except the admiring part. Well, I guess I'll see you girls later. I think you'll like my classes. I love to cover the bloodier parts of history as often as I can." Xander left behind a group of smiling girls who couldn't wait to see if this new teacher was as cool as he appeared to be

Xander decided to take a walk on the grounds of the school to see what it was like before he introduced himself to any more students. He was in a slightly wooded part when he heard chanting. His heart raced, "Oh God, please, not here." he whispered to himself as he drew his dagger and silently approached the chanting. He had never been more relieved to be wrong in his life when he came upon a group of girls in a circle meditating…or at least that's what it looked like.

All the girls were wearing slightly different clothes. They looked like the uniform but made of different material. He had heard about this from one of his girls back home. Some companies made special order clothes out of recycled material. Also, their hair was long and unmanaged. And Xander, having lived with girls for a while, realized it was because they used no conditioner, as little water as possible, and let it dry naturally without using plastic brushes to comb it out. But his favorite part of their outfits were their hats. They appeared to have sticks sticking out of he top. He was pretty sure he knew who the leader was because she had more sticks in her hat.

He listened to the chanting and realized they were meditating to become one with the Earth. If Xander hadn't known better, which he did, he would have thought them Wicca's. These girls were just doing a sort of tree hugger thing to make them feel closer to their cause, not actually channeling the Earth as Willow sometimes did.

Xander smiled and decided he could used a good meditation so he sat down silently next to the leader and concentrated with the rest of them. He didn't chant loudly with the girls around him but whispered a real chant Oz had taught him under his breath. The chant would help him clam himself as well as those around him.

He knew the girls would notice the feeling coming from nowhere in a few minutes so enjoyed it while he could. And he was right to do so because after about 6 minutes he heard the first startled squeak.

Xander opened his eye to see all the girls staring at him. Some in fear, some in shock, some in both. They had all stood up and walked a few paces away from him, and he smiled inside, 'Smart girls, defensive against strangers.' he thought to himself. Xander just smiled and waved, but remained sitting so as not to appear a threat, also waiting for them to speak first.

The leader stepped forward, "Who are you and just what do you think you were doing?" she said in an airy voice but it promised pain if not answered

'She and her friends may be tree huggers but that doesn't always mean their pacifists.' Xander thought to himself. He remained seated and smiling as he said, "I was just trying to help with the meditating. I applaud you girls but your form could use some work. Remember that feeling you had a few moments ago?"

A few of the girls nodded and the girl in front said cautiously, "Yeah, a sort of peaceful calm. Don't tell me that was you?"

Xander just smiled and slowly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off the girls, "Yeah, but it's not like it's magic or anything. It's a sort of chant I learned from a friend who studied with Monks in Tibet. It helps you and those around you find calm and peace. It's a great thing to do if your scared or angry." he saw the looks of wonder on the girls faces and smiled a big smile, "I could teach you sometime if you like?"

All the girls smiled and introduced themselves. When Xander said he was the new History teacher they seemed to like him less until he said, "And don't worry, I don't like real history very much. I prefer all the myths and legends of monsters and heroes to all those boring names and dates. After the term starts I'll find some time to teach you girls that chant an a few other things to help with your meditation. How does that sound?"

Celia, the leader of what they called the Eco Freakos, smiled, "That's great. I hope you do it before you get scared off."

All the girls looked at Xander curiously as he chuckled and said with a sad smile, "Don't worry, stuff I've seen, I won't get scared off easily." and then he walked away, that sad smile still on his face

He was about ready to turn back to the school when he heard a very out scream for help. Acting on instinct he followed the sound and when he got close enough he saw something that made his blood boil and run cold at the same time.

A man, in what looked like a limo drivers uniform, had a girl pushed up against a tree. Xander heard him yelling, "You bitch, teasing me all the way here and then thinking you can just walk away. Your gonna give it up whether you like it or not." and he then ripped of the young blonds shirt, turning it into shreds on the ground

Xander didn't even speak as he ran up behind the man and yanked him off the girl, who fell to her knees at the base of the tree. Xander threw him to the ground and sat on his chest. He pulled the knife from his boot for the second time that day and held it to the man's throat. By this time Xander could hear running footsteps and realized that the scream must have been heard by others. He ignored them as he pressed the knife to the man's throat.

"What he hell are you doing?" asked the man below him

"I'm trying to hold back from cutting your throat out. Just what do you think you were doing?" Xander growled

"None of your business," the man gulped

"Well let me have a guess." Xander leaned closer to the man's face and growled, "You were going to rape her. You were going to rape her and then do God only knows what." Before he man could respond Xander punched him once in the face as hard as he could. The man lay still, out cold.

Xander then got up and turned around. A small group of girls were surrounding the girl on the ground. They all looked a bit tough with their side ponytails and long, sharp nails. The girl on the ground was very pretty with long blond hair and a short skirt. She was crying softly while trying to cover herself while the other girls stood in front of her protectively.

Xander dropped the knife to show he meant no harm and then asked, "Could one of you girls fetch me some rope to tie this guy up with? And while I think about it could one of you also call the police to come pick him up?"

The girls hesitated, but at a sob from the girl on the ground a few of them ran off. Xander slowly leaned down and put his knife back in his boot. He then took off his trench coat and slowly approached the group of girls, "I'm not going to hurt any of you, I just want to cover her up and take her back to get looked at. Can I do that?"

The girls looked at each other and then one said, "Yeah, you do that. We'll stay here and take care of this wanker."

Xander smiled at her words, "That's fine, and you can rough him up a little o if you want. Just make sure you don't kill him. The police will take him and then he can get a taste of his own medicine in prison."

The girls all smiled darkly as they went over to the fallen man. Just then one of the girls came back with a few lengths of rope and said to Xander, "Lilly called the cops." before running over to the man with the rest of the girls

Xander slowly kneeled down next to the crying blond. She flinched away from him so he said softly, "It's alright. No ones gonna hurt you anymore. I dealt with that asshole and you'll never have to deal with him again. My name is Xander, what's yours?"

The girl looked up at him, tears running down her face and makeup staining her cheeks, "Chelsea." she said softly

"That's a great name. Chelsea, I would really like to put this coat over you and take you back to the school to get looked at. Can I help?" Chelsea nodded and let Xander drape the coat around her to hide her bare chest. When she tried to stand she winced and fell. Xander caught her, "Is your ankle hurt?" she nodded, "Can I carry you back?" she hesitated but then nodded. As Xander lifted her up bridal style he called over his shoulder to the girls that were tying up the man on the ground. He smiled a little at seeing the man was forming a few new bruises and moaning softly, "Girls, drag him back to the main yard so the police can take care of him."

So Xander lead the troop of girls back to the school. Behind him the girls were literally dragging the man across the ground by some rope. As he entered the courtyard the police were pulling up and all the girls had gone silent. As the police started toward the tied up man Xander took Chelsea inside. She was taken from him by the Matron and Miss. Fritton instantly. Xander turned as a policeman made to follow and held out his arm to block the man's path, "Let her get fixed up and I'll bring her down tomorrow to make a statement."

At the look in Xander's eye the man just nodded and left. Before Xander could do anything else two more girls came up to him and hugged him. They were crying slightly and thanking him for saving their friend. And as Xander looked around he could see all the girls looking at him with respect.

Xander just smiled at them all before saying, "I expect to see some of you in class tomorrow." before walking up to his room

Xander almost laughed when he saw the bottle of "Trinski" sitting on his bed and a note saying, "Welcome to St. Trinians." He was glade he had not put up his pictures yet as he wished no one to see them. After putting up the pictures of his girls, alive and dead, he poured a little of the drink into a cup. He raised it and said with unshed tears in his single eye, "I hope what I did can help you girls forgive me just a little." before downing the drink. With his experience drinking demon alcohol that Spike had sometimes given him he managed two more shots before passing out on his bed, silent tears falling down his face, clutching that special cross in his hand.

PS

If you ever want to see another chapter I need at least one review. And the same goes for every chapter after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander woke that morning with a bunch of butterflies in his gut. Meeting the girls was no problem. Teaching however had always made him nervous. And he had to take Chelsea to the station later today. Speaking of which, he went to check up on her. He took a quick look in the mirror and decided he looked alright. He wore the same stuff as yesterday except for a white shirt and an old jean jacket because Chelsea still had his coat. He entered the isolated room to find it was not so isolated. There were sleeping bags all over the floor and girls both sleeping and awake littered the room. When he had opened he door all the girls who were awake held up sling shots and Xander understood. They had wanted her to feel safe and protected because they felt they had failed to protect her. Xander smiled and held up his arms, "I'm unarmed and come in peace."

The girls smiled and lowered the sling shots and Xander picked his way across the sea of sleeping bags as quietly as he could. When he got to Chelsea he smiled inside when he saw she was not sleeping under the covers, but under his tan trench coat. Also, on each side of her, snuggled one of her friends. They held her between them as if o help cover her from the wrongs of the world.

Xander turned when a girl tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see a first year, "The Twins want to speak with you."

Xander took one more look at Chelsea and left the room following the small girl. He was escorted to the top floor which appeared to be where the girls slept. He could tell where each click slept because of the way the area was decorated. It made him smile again and he realized he would be smiling a lot around these girls. He could see that the girls that were not in the room downstairs were awake and watching him. He followed the girl to the end of the large room and came to a part that was somehow clean and dirty at the same time. All the first years were there. Xander had been told that the First Years were actually not all First Years. They just stayed under that title until they reached Third Year when they would pick a group to hang with.

The twins sat in a chair that hung from a rope attached to a ceiling beam. All the rest of the girls in that section gathered around and behind them and Xander could feel the other girls watching behind him. Xander sat in a chair provided for him and smiled respectfully, "I'm glade you called me up here. I wanted a chance to thank you for the "Trinski" last night. Best stuff I've ever had."

He heard gasps from around the room and quiet whispers. The twins looked shocked and asked as one, "You drank it and aren't still in bed?"

Xander chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I have a high tolerance for alcohol. But back to the matter at hand. What can I do for you girls?" He could tell from the faces he had seen on the older girls that they didn't know and all the younger girls before him looked worried and confused

"What was that man doing to Chelsea that he had to rip off her shirt and make her cry like that?" asked the one on the right

The room was so silent you could of heard a pin drop. Xander felt a pound of cold stones settle in his stomach. He looked at the girls with sadness in his eyes, "Girls, are you familiar with what sex is?"

All the girls nodded and the twin on the left said, "Yeah, we hear the others talk about it sometimes."

"Well that man yesterday, he wanted to have sex with Chelsea."

"But we thought sex was supposed to feel good and make you happy." said the one on the right

"Yeah, Chelsea says it's fun so why would it make her cry?" asked the one on the left

Xander sighed, "Because girls, Chelsea didn't want to have sex with him. The man was going to do what is called rape. Rape is when one person, male or female, doesn't want to have sex but the other person does and forces it on the first person. It's like a way to attack and hurt someone. Chelsea will be very sensitive to touch for a while so you should be very careful and ask before you touch her. Also, make sure she is never alone because she could get scared. And when she comes back up here with he rest of you she might have nightmares. Just make sure to wake her up and make her feel safe. Do you understand girls?"

All the girls before him were shocked. A few were crying slightly at the scary thought of rape. But the twins looked angry and said together, "We'll kill him."

Xander's eyes widened and he stood. He said in a stern and cold voice that caused a few of the girls to cower slightly, "You will do nothing." then his voice softened, "Let me take care of it, of all of you. Cause I promise you, that as long as I'm here, no one will hurt any of you. And if somehow they manage to, they'll be sorry."

With that he turned and started to walk back through the room. He was surprised when an Emo came up to him and handed him a dagger with a wavy blade, "This is from the Emo's. Thank you for saving one of us girls. You have our respect."

Xander took it and continued his walk only to be stopped at every section of the room and given something. The Eco Freakos gave him a necklace of flowers. The geeks gave him papers to show he had stocks in a huge company with promise of more money to come. The Chav's gave him pepper spray. When Xander got back to his room he put all these things on his dresser and turned to what he had dubbed the picture wall. He smiled, "I think I can really make a difference here girls."

Later that afternoon Xander took Chelsea to the station. He didn't leave her side for a single second and glared at anyone who came to close. By the time it was over she was crying again. Xander stopped the car on the country road and just held her while she cried herself to sleep. When they got back to the school the girls took her upstairs to sleep in her own bed.

Xander was on his way back to his room when Miss. Fritton caught his arm, "Xander, come with me." She led him into her office and sat him down on the couch. She then went over to the fireplace where a few glasses, seltzer, and whisky sat. She fixed two large drinks, placed them along with the whisky and seltzer on a tray. She then walked back to the couch, and sat down, placing the tray on the table before them. She picked up the two drinks and as she held out one to him she said, "Here my boy, I think we both need one of these."

Xander took the drink and took a big gulp without pause. His free hand came up to play with the cross around his neck. He sighed and took another gulp. He then put his elbows on his knees, the drink clutched in his hands between his legs, and hung his head, "You know Miss. Fritton, I always said I would never drink." Xander said

Miss Fritton replied after taking a small sip from her drink, "Please Xander, call me Camilla. I may be your boss but I'm also your friend." then she sighed, "I suppose I'll ask the question that your waiting me to ask. Why did you never want to drink and what changed your mind?"

Xander finished his drink and made a new one. He took a new gulp and then leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling, drink held in his lap, "When I was a kid my parents were drunks. In fact my whole family, or at least most of them, are drunks. Ever since I can remember I was always taking care of myself. I grew up eating olive sandwiches, dry cereal, and whatever they gave us at school. Every few years my parents would throw $100 at me and tell me to get new clothes. I would go to the thrift store and buy clothes at least 2 sizes to big for me, that way I would not outgrow them before I got more money. Any other money I got were loose coins my parents took out of their pockets and left around the house." Xander paused to take finish his drink and make a third one. He stood up, barely feeling anything because of his tolerance. He walked over to the window and looked out on the grounds, "They never hurt me, just each other. I never told anyone, not even my 2 only friends. As I got older nothing changed, I just went to my friends houses more often then before. Then one of them died. Around that same time I also met a new friend. We started a sort of club in the library. The club grew, changed locations after graduation, and soon there were to many of us to keep track of everyone. This club, we helped people in ways no one else was willing to do. It was dangerous, people died. I had my own group to lead, all girls. So many died that, after a while, I decided drinking wasn't so bad, as long as I didn't become like my parents."

Xander had had a few more drinks by this point and was wobbling around the room, silent tears falling down his face. He looked at Camilla and saw her looking at him with understanding in her eyes. He almost fell in shock when Camilla asked, "Xander, my poor dear boy, do you work with the Slayer?"

Xander's single eye went wide and his drink dropped to the ground, glass shattering and whiskey soaking into the carpet, "What did you just say?"

Camilla smiled sadly, "You know perfectly well what I just said. And I'll take that response as a yes." She got up and walked over to Xander and led him back to the couch, "My sister was the Slayer. She tried to hide it but she never could get anything by me. But if I heard your story right, there's more then one now. I won't ask how because I'm sure that is a story you don't want to relive. I know I can never understand completely how you feel, but I'll try my best. Just know you can talk o me when the pain gets to be to much."

Xander stared at Camilla, tears in his eye. He then let out an almost silent sob. This broke the wall that had been holding it all back for so long. He started to sob loudly into his hands. Camilla pulled him close and held him as he cried. He cried for all those he had seen die. For all those who lost family members. For all the girls chosen for this kind of life. He just cried. And through it all Camilla held him. The last thing he remembered was feeling like a giant weight had been lifted before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

AN

Thank you for reading and you know I won't update without a review. It's a sort of policy with all my stories. And let me just say now that I appreciate you sticking with me through all the dark and angst stuff. Now we can have some fun. But don't worry, there will be some drama but nothing like attempted rape. Also, there will be no pairings for this story because I just can't see him with any of them. Camilla Fritton will however be his mother figure and confidant from now on. Also, I know the whole Fritton's sister being a Slayer thing is dumb but it's needed and it worked for the show when they brought in Robin Wood. It might take a few days but I will get this next chapter up and I promise this time it will be Xander's first class.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating in forever. The place where I worked was closing down and there was tons of stuff to do to get it ready on time. But I'm back now and ready to update regularly again. So lets get started with the first day of school.

Xander woke with a slight pain in his head and a bigger one in his back. He sat up slowly to find himself laying on the couch in Camilla's office. Judging by the sunlight shining through the window it must have been morning. Xander panicked when he saw the clock on the wall and ran up to his room to get changed and ready for his first class in under the 30 minutes he had until it started.

After a hurried shower and a quick change of clothes he ran as fast as he could to his classroom. Today he didn't where any coat. Just his pouches, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and running boots. He was holding a few books Giles had given him that he had multiplied using one of his powders. He burst into his classroom to see a room full of girls. Some sitting on desks, others drawing on the board. Or at least they had been, they were all now staring at him in shock after his sudden entrance.

Xander smiled as he handed out the books that were about stories from the time of Vlad the Impaler. They were actually real accounts of Vlad and his evil army but for the girls it would just be speculative history, "Alright girls, sorry I'm late. Got a bit of a late start this morning."

One of the emo girls raised her hand, "Mr. H, I've never seen a book like this before. What's it about?"

Xander smiled, "It's the bloody history of Vlad the Impaler. It's filled with gory facts and bloody fiction. For the first few weeks we are going to study everything in that book from his rumored demon armies and his fetish with blood. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

All the girls in the room smiled and said as one, "No way Mr. H."

Xander's smile increased in size as he began to write page numbers on the board, "Now, the year is 1456 and Vlad has just come to power…"

A few hours later the bell rang to mark the end of class. The room was silent as they stared at Xander. He was slightly sweaty and his hair was messed up. He had really gotten into the lesson and had captivated the girls before him. He smiled and said, "Now, just re-read those 2 chapters for next time and off you go."

Instead of rushing out as fast as they could the girls seemed to drag their feet. A few even stayed behind to ask questions. As soon as all the girls were gone Xander collapsed into his desk chair. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling above him and thought for a bit.

He had gotten through his first class with no problems. He had Camilla to talk to about Slayer stuff. He had saved Chelsea and won the respect of all the girls. His new life was working out great so far.

At the thought of Chelsea he went to check up on her. He walked up to the dormitory and when he entered he was greeted by several first years hugging his legs and a few older ones hugging his arms. He felt like the most loved man on the planet. He walked over the Chelsea and saw her sitting on her bed and talking to her friends. He also spotted a few first years there as well getting their hair braided.

"Hey Chelsea, how you feeling?" Xander asked with a smile while his hangers on went about their own business

Chelsea and her friends looked up at him and they all smiled, "I'm better then I was before Mr. H." said Chelsea with a sad smile on her face

Xander saw the unasked question in her eyes so he smiled and said, "Mind if I stay and hang for a bit?" he pulled a pack of cards out of his back pocket, "Maybe we could play some cards."

Chelsea smiled and nodded. Soon the entire floor was watching as Xander, Chelsea, the Twins, and a few others played a very intense game of poker. Surprisingly Xander was keeping up just fine.

Xander was surprised when Camilla came in to interrupt the game, "Xander my boy, you have a visitor."

Xander when white as if all the blood had been sucked from his body. He had been expecting this but not quit so soon, "They found me." he whispered quietly. Xander turned to Camilla and asked, "Is it a girl?"

Camilla shook her head, "No my boy," then she looked him right in the eyes meaningfully, "But he is rather pale."

Xander groaned and leaned back, "Does he have stupid hair with to much gel in it and a cave man brow? And does he look like a big brooder?"

Camilla frowned, "No, he looks like bleeding Billy Idol."

Xander's chair tipped backward as he fell to the floor. As the girls gathered around him to see if he was alright he jumped to his feet and without a word he was out the room and down the stairs. He ran as fast as he could while muttering to himself, "It can't be him. He died, Buffy said so. He died, burned into nothing. But…Oh please be him."

He ran into the lobby to see him standing there, bold as brass. Same clothes as always. Long leather coat, jeans, Doc Martins, t-shirt, red over shirt, and that smirk plastered on his face. The man before him opened his arms, "Miss me Whelp?"

Xander felt a single tear fall from his eye as he ran to the vampire before him and hugged him as if he would never let go, "Please be real."

The man hugged him back and stroked his hair in a soothing manner, "I'm real Xan, real as can be."

Xander then pulled away, a glare of pure fury on his face, "Good, so this will hurt." he then punched the man in the face with all his strength, flooring the vampire and breaking two of his fingers. As Xander stared down at the knocked out vampire before him he smiled while holding his hand, "Glade to see you Spike."

Behind him a throat cleared and he turned to see everyone staring from the stairs. Camilla came forward and asked, "You want to tell us what that was all about Xander?"

Xander smiled and held up his hand, "I'll be happy to tell you while you fix my hand. I seem to have broken a few fingers while hitting his stone head." Xander turned to the girls, "Also, I'd like this man transported to my room and restrained to the bed. Make sure the room is kept void of sunlight as he is allergic to it, has xeroderma pigmentosum poor guy. Also, keep a close watch on him, I don't want him to leave yet."

With that he went to Camilla Fritton's office to get his hand fixed while the girls dragged Spike up the stairs. Once safely in her office Camilla turned to him and frowned, "Alright," she said as she got the first aid kit out from under her desk, "Why was it after you and why did you hug it instead of stake it?"

Xander smiled as she began to bandage his hand, "In order, cause someone told him to come get me, more then likely, and cause he is one of my best friends."

"Your best friends with a vampire? What in heavens name are Slayers up to these days?" Camilla asked as she started placing the bones back in place

"Well, see, it's a long story. The short answer is he has a soul now and died saving all our asses…at least, I thought he did." Xander looked down at the carpet at his feet, "I don't understand how he can be here, or if it really is him at all." the tears came again, but fewer, "I really hope it's him. I'll deny this if you ever tell anyone from the old days but I always liked him. We were always sort of secret friends. Around everyone else we would fight like an old married couple. But when we were alone we would still fight but we would never mean it. Used to watch TV together all the time, tell stories."

Camilla finished bandaging Xander's hand and asked, "If all that's true then why did you knock him out and have the girls tie him to your bed?"

Xander smiled, "Because, I owed him one."


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry to report that I might loose some of you with this chapter. I am a giant fan of the Spike/Xander pairing and I have decided to bring that pairing into this story. I hope I don't loose to many of you but this is just the way I wanted to go with it. Please understand and I hope you still enjoy it.

Xander smiled as he walked down the hallway to his room. He saw a few girls standing out in the hallway outside his door. They each held home made weapons and one was smoking a familiar brand of cigarettes, "Jana, did you get those smokes from that man in there?"

Jana, a Goth, smiled, "Yeah, he made a big to do about it to."

Xander held out his hand, "Give them here and buy your own." she handed him the pack with a frown and Xander walked in. He laughed out loud when he saw Spike being taunted by the twins, "Girls, leave us alone please. Also, take the girls at the door with you."

The girls saluted and left as fast as they could. Xander turned and smiled cruelly at the vampire tied spread eagle on his bed. His coat had been removed and hung on a near by chair, his boots next to the chair. Xander felt a bit excited at seeing Spike so helpless and at his mercy. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen if he had to be honest with himself. Xander came back to himself as Spike spoke.

"So, I guess they didn't tell you I was alive then?" Spike asked

Xander sat at the chair next to the bed and reached out to stroke Spike's cheek, "No, they didn't tell me, but I wish they had." he ruffled his hair and leaned back

After a few moments of silence Spike asked, "So…gonna untie me soon?"

Xander leaned forward, "Not to sure about that. I kinda like having you at my mercy. It reminds me of our times in my basement." Xander started to move his hands up and down Spike's neck slowly, "And I don't really want to take the chance that you'll run off and get killed again."

Spike pushed into Xander's hand and sighed happily, "That was the last thing on my list Whelp."

Xander leaned down and whispered into Spikes ear as his hand went down to Spike's chest, "And what was the first thing on that list?"

Spike smiled and leaned up into Xander's touch, "Something along these lines as a matter of fact."

Xander's hand slowly went lower and lower. Spike leaned up and groaned softly as Xander's hand stopped just above the waistline of his pants, "Pet, please, I missed you so much."

"Hold on a second." Xander got up and took off his shirt. He then walked over to his alarm clock and covered it up. When Spike quirked an eyebrow and Xander chuckled, "The girls like to have camera's in every room, found it my first day."

Spike laughed, "So, I guess that means that we are gonna do something worth watching after all."

Xander just smiled and slowly approached Spike, turning the side table light out on the way.

The next morning Xander walked into his classroom to be met by several whistles and clapping. He looked at all of the girls faces and asked, "There was audio with that video wasn't there?"

The girls all nodded and laughed. Xander blushed but smiled with pride as he remembered the things said last night, "Well, now that that has been established we shall get back to class. I think we were going to start on Vlad's childhood today. Everyone turn to chapter 4 and we'll start."

About halfway through the class the door opened and in walked Spike. He wore all of his clothes once again but his hair was curly from lack of hair gel. He ignored everyone in the room and sat down behind Xander's desk, "Don't worry your little heads about me, just go on with the class."

Xander sighed as he went on with his lesson. He was doing alright until he smelled smoke. He turned around and saw Spike had made himself rather comfortable. His boots were up on Xander's desk and a cigarette hung from his lips.

"Spike, don't smoke in my classroom." Xander said as he smacked him over the back of his head with the text book

Spike swore and batted at Xander, "Whelp, you are pushing it."

Xander just frowned as he took the cigarette from Spikes mouth and ground it out under his boot, "And you have pushed past it. This is my class and you will not smoke. You know how I feel about smoking in front of my girls, then and now."

One of the girls was interested in that statement and asked, "You've had girls like us before Mr. H?"

Xander turned and looked sadly at the girls before him, "Not like you girls, but just as good." Xander turned when he felt Spike's hand on his shoulder

"You alright Pet?" Spike asked

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. Can you teach the girls for a little?" Xander left without waiting for an answer and left the girls confused

Spike sighed, "Don't hold it against him girls, he's got some bad baggage. There were a few accidents at his old school and a few girls died. Just leave off him." after seeing all the girls nod Spike smiled, "Now, how about I tell you a few stories that have been passed down my family line. We used to work with Vlad and his descendants still owe my family 10 quid."

Later that day Xander sat out on the roof. He was staring out at the sunset when Spike sat down next to him. Xander freaked out when he noticed Spike was sitting in a ray of setting sunlight, "Spike, how are you doing that?"

Spike help up his hand to show a green ring, "Red made it for me as a welcome back present. But that's not what I wanted to talk about Xan. I wanted to talk about why I'm here."

Xander sighed as he leaned into Spikes side, "So, which of the gang sent you to find me?"

Spike laughed softly, "I came by your Slayer base to find you gone. Also, you trained them great. If Red hadn't given me those notes to give you I would be dust in the wind right now. After that was all sorted they told me you left. I came looking for you myself. Your 'gang' wanted me to leave you to your new life and wait for you to come back. I told them to shove it and I came after you myself." Spike pulled Xander into a deep kiss and flipped them so Xander was under him, "I just couldn't let you go Xan, I need you in my unlife."

"Mr. H, you up here?" they both turned to see Chelsea standing there, tears going down her face, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

As Chelsea turned to go and Spike tried to return to his previous movements Xander jumped up, "Chelsea, wait, what's wrong?"

Spike got up and watched the way the girl looked around and how she shook, "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

Chelsea smiled sadly at Spike and nodded, "Please, it's private."

As soon as Spike was gone Chelsea threw herself into Xander's arms and began to cry about her nightmare. How the man had come back and killed Xander before raping her and some of the others.

After she had cried herself back to sleep in his arms he went to the door that led to the rest of the school. Xander was not surprised to see Spike standing right behind the door. He looked in Xander's eyes and reached out to wipe a tear off Xander's cheek.

"Sometimes I think your heart is just to damn big White Hat. Let me take her and I'll meet you back in your room for a stiff drink." Spike took Chelsea into his arms and watched Xander walk off

WITH SPIKE

Spike carried the girl down the roof stairs to the main floor. As he turned the corner to get to the main stairs and was surprised to see the woman from the night before who had called herself Miss Fritton. What surprised him the most was that as soon as she saw him with Chelsea in his arms she reached into her dress and pulled out a cross and a stake.

"You put her down this instant you bleached bloodsucker." Miss Fritton then held up the cross

Spike was so startled that he almost dropped the girl in his arms, "Would you put that bloody thing down woman. You get any closer with it and I'll drop her. And don't talk so loud or you'll wake her." Spike whispered angrily, "Xander just finished calming her down."

Miss Fritton seemed to pause and think for a moment before lowering her stake and cross, "I'm sorry, but one can't be to careful with a vampire around."

Spike just smirked, "Trust me, I know all about that. If I was any other vampire I wouldn't trust me either. Can I take her up to her room now?"

"Yes, of course, off you go" Miss Fritton then walked back into her office

Spike went up to the main dorms and was instantly affronted by several girls. Some grabbed Chelsea while others surrounded him, "Where did you take her you pervert?" asked one of the Chav's

Spike sighed, "Like I just told Miss Fritton I was just bringing her back. She fell asleep alone and had a nightmare. Xander let me take her back here."

The girls all thanked him and then he left. He entered Xander's room to see him looking at the wall covered in pictures, half of them in symbolic black frames, "Those your girls?"

Xander smiled as he held a shot glass to his lips and sipped from it, "Yeah, I never forget a single one."

"Why are you sipping on that like a little girl" I know for a fact you can drink better then that." Xander held up the bottle, "Damn, Trinski, where did you get that?"

Xander chuckled, "They make it here."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "No wonder I like these girls so much, they got spunk."

Spike sat down next to Xander and poured himself a drink. After they had each had one glass they started to kiss. This time they threw the alarm clock against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Xander left Spike to get breakfast for both of them. Spike had gotten a drink last night off of him so today he wore a black turtle neck. He didn't see the girls looking around the corner after him.

As soon as he was out of sight the girls ran silently into Xander's room. They all held back giggles at seeing Spike splayed out on his back, blankets only just covering him up. His hair was sticking out every witch way, his mouth open slightly. The girls stopped smiling when one of them asked, "Is he breathing?"

That's when they all got a bit worried. Spike wasn't breathing. One of the girls, a younger one, slowly stepped forward and felt for a pulse, "He's dead, and has been for a while, he's room temperature." just as she was pulling her hand back Spike's shot out and grabbed her wrist

The entire room was filled with screams as the supposedly dead man sat straight up with fangs and yellow eyes. He seemed to be s half asleep as he said, "I'll rip out your throat and eat your heart."

The screams increased as the small first year tried to pull her hand away and the other girls tried to help her by tackling the beast before them. They were each shouting thing like, "It's a zombie." and, "Someone get an Emo, they know how to deal with this." and, "Let her go you yellow eyed freak."

While all this was going on the screaming was attracting every person in the school. Xander got there first but had the rest of the school hot on his trail. He burst into the room to see Spike in Vamp face with girls all over him and holding one small girl by her wrist. By the angle he had broken her wrist in the confusion. Xander whistled a whistle Buffy had taught him. Everything stopped and the girls behind him stopped pushing, "Girls, get off my boyfriend. Spike let the girl go, you broke her wrist. I'll take her to get patched up while you get dressed. As for the rest of you, in one hour meet me in the dorm room upstairs and I'll explain Spike's face and behavior as well as any other questions you may have."

His voice held no room for argument and everyone did as asked. As Xander took the girl down in his arms he was told her name was Mary. She was crying like a baby out of fear and pain, "What is he Mr. H? He was so strong and scary looking."

"He's a vampire Mary."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about him. You all just startled him is all. He woke up to see something he wasn't expecting and he went into defensive mode. He normally wouldn't hurt any of you. And I can tell you for sure that over the next few weeks he's going to check on you every day and spoil you rotten he'll be feeling so guilty." Xander said as he started to wrap up her wrist before starting to put it in a caste

"Really, like how?" Mary asked

There was a knock on the door and when Xander opened it there was a bunch of freshly picked flowers lay on the ground. He picked them up and handed them to her along with a note saying, "Sorry, get well soon"

Spike smiled as Mary took the flowers and took a big sniff, "Just like that Mary, and that's only after an hour. By the end of the day he will have traded his smokes for chocolate to give you."

Mary smiled a little, "Well…I guess if he gives me enough stuff I might forgive

him. So, if he's a vampire, how come he can walk in the sun?"

Spike sat in Miss Fritton's office, a bottle of Trinski in his hand. He was sipping from the bottle and waiting for his heart to explode with guilt. After he had picked the flowers he had been yelled at by one of the girls for hurting her little sister. Instead of standing to fight like she had wanted him to he had run away. Now here he sat, drinking himself into a coma, which was possible with this stuff.

He was surprised when the door opened and in came Miss Fritton. He realized a moment later he shouldn't be surprised since this was her office. He realized a moment after that that she was just as surprised to see him and was reaching for her cross and stake, "Might as well use those Fritton, I hurt one of your girls."

Miss Fritton froze and glared at him with so much rage it was a wonder he didn't burst into flames, "You did what?"

"I was sleeping and then I was tackled by a bunch of girls. Turns out one of them touched me and I broke her wrist out of instinct. I feel so awful about that. Just a little girl. Her older sister tried to clock me one about an hour ago. I wish I'd let her, I might feel better." Spike put his head in his hands, "And what is Xander going to think of me now? I hurt one of his girls. If you don't kill me he will." Spike looked up as a tear trailed down his face, "She can't be older then 10."

Camilla looked at the sad man before her and sighed while putting the cross and stake down. She went over and put her arm around Spike's shoulder, "What is it about you Slayer boys that makes me feel like your mother. I guess I can let it pass just this once but you better get used to waking up a bit nicer in the morning."

Spike smiled and then stood, "I'm gonna go into town for a bit. Tell Xan I'll be back soon so he can stake me himself."

As Camilla watched him leave she said, "Will do my boy."

Xander stood before all the girls and said, "Alright, whose got the first question?" The room exploded with noise and Xander heard a louder whistle then his own. Annabelle Fritton stepped forward

"Alright girls, one at a time. Me first. What the hell is that thing your dating?"

Xander frowned, "He's not a thing. He's a vampire, and a good one at that."

The room burst into laughter, "Yeah right." said Annabelle

"Don't believe me, ask those girls what he looked like, fangs and all." Xander said

The girls who had seen him nodded, "He's right. He wasn't breathing and then he sat straight up. His eyes were yellow and his face was all wrinkly and he had fangs."

"See, told you so. Now the first thing I need you to know about Spike is that he normally isn't like that…anymore. You all just scared him and his instincts kicked in."

"We scared him, he scared us. He broke my sister Mary's wrist. He threatened to eat our hearts and rip out our throats. How could you bring a thing like that into this school. I hope he burns in hell for what he did."

Suddenly there was a large thump from the door. Everyone turned to see Spike standing here. On the floor at his feet was a very large box of chocolate and a small teddy bear. On his face was a blank look, his eyes staring at nothing. Without a single word he turned and left slowly, leaving his stuff on the floor. Xander ran after him while Mary ran to the stuff on the ground to find a get well card and a hand written apology from Spike.

Xander found Spike on the roof fingering his ring, as if about to take it off, "Spike, what are you doing?" Xander said as he took both of Spikes hands in his to still the movement

"I was just thinking that maybe that girl was right. I hurt a 10 year old girl. I almost killed the girls on top of me this morning. I don't even know what they were doing there in the first place." Spike said as he stared blankly at the sun

"We were going to play a joke on you."

They both turned to see Mary standing there, looking at her toes, caste held close to her chest, "What are you talking about Mary?" asked Xander

"We were going to take all the clothes and blankets out of the room and take the doors out. It was just a little joke. But when we thought you weren't breathing I went to check on you."

Spike sighed and walked over to the other side of the roof, "Mary, kid, your not helping me feel better. I hurt you for trying to see if I was alright. How does this make anything better."

"You didn't mean to." Mary said as she walked up to Spike and hugged him, "I forgive you Spike, please don't feel guilty over it." she held up a marker, "Would you be the first to sign my caste Spike?"

Spike looked down at the girl, tears in his eyes. He then smiled and picked her up to hold her against his hip with one arm and taking the marker with the other, "Luv, I'd be happy to." Spike then took the red marker and signed it 'Spike aka William the Bloody'

Later that night Spike and Xander found a bottle of wine and a note in their room. The note said that Spike was forgiven but he would be pranked for the next several days. They shared the wine and fell asleep in each others arms.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. In the next one I will be introducing another character from the Scooby Gang


End file.
